


Give Me Something to Think About

by smoothkreminal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Recording sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoothkreminal/pseuds/smoothkreminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo glanced up from where he had been lazily mouthing against the tented front of McCree’s boxers. He trailed his tongue along the covered erection, paying special attention to the jutting head. His eyes didn’t linger on McCree, and drifted over to the phone hovering just inches from his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Something to Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever read a headcanon that resonates with you so strongly that you can't stop thinking about it? I got that way with a certain tumblr post that, unfortunately, has managed to elude me. In any case, I decided to do something about it. Title is from [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jLDwCbngowE).
> 
> Also, as I've seen posts saying that cell phones don't exist in Overwatch, I would just like to say that I am completely ignoring the possible canon fact and giving McCree a cell phone anyways.
> 
> Edit: Found my inspiration! Post is [here](http://hon-art.tumblr.com/post/146706223974) for your reblogging pleasure.

“ _Fuck_ , darlin’, just like that.”

Hanzo glanced up from where he had been lazily mouthing against the tented front of McCree’s boxers. He trailed his tongue along the covered erection, paying special attention to the jutting head. His eyes didn’t linger on McCree, and drifted over to the phone hovering just inches from his face. McCree watched him from the screen, still somewhat shocked that he had managed to talk Hanzo into this, and that he hadn’t needed that much talking in the first place.

Fingers slipped beneath the waistband of McCree’s underwear. He bucked his hips, careful of the phone in his fingers, as Hanzo slowly, slowly dragged it down his thighs. His cock came free and laid against his stomach. It was stiff, dark from arousal, and wet with precum dripping from the tip. Hanzo took him in hand. McCree groaned at the contact.

Hanzo pumped him once, then twice. McCree moaned and bucked his hips into Hanzo’s fist. His toes curled against the floor. He could barely keep control of his hips as Hanzo’s lips closed around the head of his cock and hummed. The phone in his hand faltered but he managed to keep a grip on it. He focused it back on Hanzo to film him pulling off McCree’s cock, letting his lips press against the head for a moment as he gazed into the camera.

McCree swallowed with a dry throat at the sight. His lips were wet with saliva, and he mouthed at the head as one of his hands moved to stroke. McCree bit back a moan as best as he could but failed as Hanzo took him back into his mouth.

“Oh, yeah,” he sighed. Hanzo moaned around him in response. His head bobbed up and down the shaft. Fingers lifted to brush hair away from his face. McCree hissed at the flash of pain that accompanied Hanzo’s teeth lightly scraping his skin. His flesh hand wound its way into Hanzo’s hair and down to cup his cheek. 

McCree nearly lost himself as Hanzo played it up for the camera. He sucked loudly, moaning much more than Mccree was used to hearing, and the hand holding onto Mccree’s phone shook as he struggled to keep himself coherent enough to film. Hanzo chuckled around him and slipped McCree from his mouth. His hand continued pumping in lieu of his lips.

“Having some trouble, Jesse?” he asked. Hanzo was giving him a smile that said he knew exactly what he was doing. He laughed when McCree bit his lip in response before taking him in again.

Hanzo could tell that McCree was close to coming from his labored breathing and how loud his moans were becoming. He sped up his movements, sucking him harder and focusing his eyes on the camera recording him. McCree could barely utter out a warning of his climax before Hanzo pulled his mouth off. His hand continued pumping until McCree’s hips canted upwards.

Hanzo closed his eyes as the first splash of cum hit his cheek. He worked McCree through the orgasm, tongue flicking out to catch a drop sliding over the corner of his mouth, and McCree heard himself whimper. He took a few shaky breaths as Hanzo reached towards his face and wiped away a thick trail of white at his cheek. 

“Did you get everything you needed?” Hanzo asked. The look he was giving McCree was far too smug.

“Y-yeah, and a little extra,” McCree answered breathlessly. He had forgotten his phone was still recording and stopped it before letting his arm, suddenly aching, fall to his side. He grabbed Hanzo by the neck and hauled him up into a wet and dirty kiss. “C’mon, now. Let’s get you cleaned up.”


End file.
